Immortality
Introduction Immortality is the term given to people who cannot die from natural means, whether this be due to longevity, regeneration, or other means. Types 1: Ageless Existence: Characters with this immortality simply cannot die by natural causes such as old age, illness but can be killed by unnatural causes. This form of immortality includes characters who can still grow old but cannot die due to their age. This also also be clarified as different to Longevity as characters of this nature can die of natural causes just it takes longer than the average human lifespan '' * '''Examples:' Gods from Greek Mythology 2: Endurance Immortality: Characters who can endure injuries that are otherwise lethal to normal human beings without needing to heal from it * Examples: Voldemort (Harry Potter), Hidan (Naruto) 3: Immortality via regeneration: Characters who are rendered immortal due to being able to regenerate new body parts and limbs. The effectiveness of this immortality relies on how good the immortality of it's user is '' * '''Examples:' Wolverine (Marvel Comics), Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z), Doctor Manhattan (DC Comics), ETC. 4: Immortality via godhood, or protection from a deity: a character who is granted immortality by an divine/almighty being such as a god or is rendered immortal due to their hierarchical status among or as a god. This inability to be killed is a side-effect of their almighty nature '' * '''Examples:' Arceus (Pokemon), YHVH (Shin Megami Tensei), 5: Deathless Immortality: Characters who exist outside the conventional Life and Death or simply don't exist to begin with thus cannot be killed by conventional or traditional means. Usually abilities like Conceptual Manipulation or Existence Erasure is needed to bypass this immortality '' * '''Examples:' The Cloud of Darkness (Final Fantasy), Sithis (Elder Scrolls), Oblivion (Marvel Comics), Nil (Her Tears Where My Light) 6: Parasitic: A Character who can achieve immortality through the ability to transer their essence into another body or entity, to use them as a host to contain their essence. Whether it be through Possession or Biological Means '' * '''Examples:' The Lich (Adventure Time), Darth Sidious (Star Wars), Specimen 10 (Spooky's House of Jumpscares), Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) & Isaki Claheron (InsomnIs) 7: Undead: Self explanatory. The undead generally double up with other types of immortality, often being impossible to kill through conventional means. * Examples: Chosen Undead (Dark Souls) & Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) 8: Reliant Immortality: The ability to remain in existence so long a certain concept, ideal, object or even person continues to exist as well * Examples: Reinhard Heydrich - reliant on Mercurius (Harry Potter), Demons - reliant on The Great Will (Shin Megami Tensei), 2B - reliant on the YoRHa Network (Nier: Automata), The Great Demon Lords - reliant on The Concepts they embody (Digimon) 9: Transcendental Immortality: Characters whose true selves exist independently from the plane where they can be killed. For example, a conceptual being doesn't die even if its body, soul, etc will be erased from existence. * Examples: Madoka Kaname (Madoka Magica), SCP 682 (SCP Foundation) & The Author (AT-2verse) 10: Meta-Immortality: Entities that are not alive or dead in a conventional sense, standing outside the ordinary laws of reality, temporality, and dimensionality (of any number). If it is possible to destroy such a character, it can only be accomplished by a being of a similar or higher existence. * Examples: Outer Gods (Cthluhu Mythos), Hadou Gods (Dies Irae), Bernkastel (Umineko), Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics), Elder God Demonbane (Demonbane), The Lord of Nightmares (Slayers), ETC. Category:Powers and Abilities